


Mistake

by ladeedadaday



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Abuse (Implied), Bad Parents, Dad - Freeform, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Emma makes a mistake and can’t stop thinking about it.





	Mistake

Emma was up late studying in the library for her upcoming biology exams. She didn’t really know what she was studying at this point. Probably some type of cell. _I can’t stop studying yet, _she thought as she yawned for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight. 

Assuming she was the only one still in the library, she let out a wail of anguish. However, she was not the only one still up. It just so happened to be her biology professor, Professor Hidgens. 

“Emma? Is that you?” He asked, quietly, but since they were the only ones there it didn’t make much of a difference. 

“Uh, yeah, sorry. I didn’t realize you were in here, professor.” It was then that they spotted each other. Hidgens approached the table and sat down next to her. 

“Firstly, we’re not in class and you don’t have to call me ‘professor’, and secondly, why are you still here? You should be asleep.” He caught her yawning at the mention of sleep. “Emma? Are you asleep with your eyes open?” 

“No, no, I’m sorry! I’m just... distracted.” She drowsily responded, rubbing her eyes. Before she could cover her mouth to yawn again, Hidgens pulled her hand away and covered it with his two hands. 

“Emma, dear, you look horrible.” He was just now noticing the large, dark bags under her eyes. He pressed the back of his hand to her cheek. “You have a fever.” 

“I’ll get over it. Now, I really have to finish studying.” 

“You’re not getting over it without a proper sleep schedule. Studying can wait until tomorrow. I’m going to bring you home, alright?” 

Her parents didn’t like it when she was home late and preferred that she didn’t come home at all. Besides, at this point, her dad was probably up and drunk, and her mother was most likely waiting to beat her. “Please don’t bring me home!” She exclaimed, a tad louder than she thought she would. 

“Emma, sweetie, what’s wrong?” He raises his arms to give her a hug and in return she raised her arms to block her face. A look of realization dawned on his face. “No, no, no, no.”

“Dad, I’m sorry.” She buried her face in her hands once she realized what she’d said. “I— I should go. I’m really sorry.” 

She scooped up her papers and books, shoved them into her backpack and swiftly left the library. 

_That’s not okay. That means she’s... Good God! _

Emma stayed in the park when she couldn’t stay at home, so here she was. Unfortunately, her back was already hurting and the rain was pouring down hard. Her hair was soaked so she pulled it out of her horribly messy bun and pushed her bag under her head to serve as a pillow. 

The occasional car drove by, each time splashing her. None of that was really too big of a deal, because all she could think about was how she had called Hidgens ‘dad.’ 

_ How much more embarrassing can today get?_

She finally managed to shut her eyes and get some sleep. At one point when she was half asleep, she could’ve sworn that she was being picked up but it seemed ridiculous. 

Once awake she didn’t feel the pain in her back, or the corner of a text book digging into her skull. By the time she’d opened her eyes, she had become accustomed to the fact that she was in a bed. 

“Wha— what? Mom? Dad?” She garbled. “I have to go to work.” 

“Emma, dear, you’re not going to work today.” 

Shocked to see Hidgens at the door, she responded, “You!”

“Me. You were sleeping in the park, so I brought you here. You said you didn’t want to go home, so I didn’t bring you there.” 

“Thank you. And I’m sorry for what I called you last night,” She apologized.

“What did you call me?” He seemed like he hadn’t forgotten but wanted to hear her say it again.

The red in her cheeks just kept getting brighter and brighter. “I called you, ‘dad...’” 

“It’s alright. It’s not a huge deal.”

“Yes, it is. It’s because... well, I meant it.” 


End file.
